


Special Occasions

by spacestationwedding



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jumin, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationwedding/pseuds/spacestationwedding
Summary: Zen’s fingertip traced down Jumin’s arm, mouth curled into a confident smirk. He didn’t particularly care who saw, their relationship was officially public. Jumin still bristled a little at the contact, but didn’t pull away. The restaurant around them slipped away to background noise, and both of them felt chills at the attraction that flowed between their skins. It was a date, sure, but they both knew it was more just an excuse to go home together and let their pent-up sexual frustrations out.





	

Zen’s fingertip traced down Jumin’s arm, mouth curled into a confident smirk. He didn’t particularly care who saw, their relationship was officially public. Jumin still bristled a little at the contact, but didn’t pull away. The restaurant around them slipped away to background noise, and both of them felt chills at the attraction that flowed between their skins. It was a date, sure, but they both knew it was more just an excuse to go home together and let their pent-up sexual frustrations out.

Sighing, Jumin patted his mouth with his napkin and put on his usual expressionless face. It was a facade, Zen knew; even though they were comfortable with each other, sometimes his boyfriend had trouble showing his feelings. Especially in public. That was fine, Zen sometimes thought (rather possessively) that the loving looks Jumin gave him and words he whispered were meant only for him. Why should anyone else get to witness them?

“Should I pay now?” Such a simple question, filled with so much meaning. Do you want to leave now, so I can take you home, throw you on the bed, and take you until we both pass out from exhaustion? 

Zen knew what that question really meant, and it sent a shiver down his spine. He nodded happily, then waved to their passing waiter.

Their bodyguards waited outside, deterring fans and the few paparazzi that waited for them. Smiling, Zen slipped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and walked proudly to the waiting car Jumin had called. A couple called out and tried to push forward, but the bodyguards were good at their jobs. Once inside the safety of the car, Jumin visibly relaxed and leaned into Zen. 

“Your place or mine?” Zen ran a finger along his jawline, commanding him into a small kiss. The first of many for that night. 

“Yours,” Jumin breathed, then turned to the driver, giving him the address. Once they were en route, they settled beck into their familiar kiss. Sweet and easy, if a little restrained. Both of them had passion, to some degree, but they often hid it in the beginning. Jumin because of habit, Zen because he liked to build it up. He liked to feel as though he desperately needed Jumin.

Lips fit together perfectly, hands entwined in Zen’s lap. It was a display of affection, that with time would become a show of lust. Heat rose in Zen’s cheeks, why was it that Jumin always made him feel stripped, naked and exposed? With just his lips at that….Like he was memorizing every detail. Like with every soft peck and swipe of his tongue, he was peeling back every layer until he found Zen’s core. 

It wasn’t like this at first. In the beginning, it was just fucking. Jumin would command him into doing the things that pleased him, and Zen went along with it. But one night, with enough wine, Jumin exposed his deeper desires, his secret longing. That was the night they realized the extent of their relationship, realized the love they held for one another. Zen remembers it clearly; Jumin straddling his lap, wine evident on his breath, his hands pulling and tugging gently at Zen’s cock. He whined in Zen’s ear, a sound that sent arousal shooting through his lower belly.

“Please...you fuck me this time.”

Thinking about that first time...it made Zen just as horny as he was then. It also gave him a sense of pride; he was the first to ever be trusted enough by Jumin to know his secret. That for all the domination, all the sadistic games he liked to play, Jumin also liked to be dominated. It was rare, but sometimes he wanted to be used and abused just like what he gave Zen. Hopefully tonight would be one of those nights.

Leaning back, Jumin frowned. “Where are you?”

“Huh?”

“You’re distracted...what are you thinking about?” Jumin brought a hand to Zen’s cheek.

He considered lying, but admitted, “The first time you let me fuck you in the ass.”

Jumin almost snorted at the brashness, but waved it away. “Is that what you desire of me?”

He nodded, blush still staining his pale cheeks. Jumin brushed a hand softly over the bulge of Zen’s black jeans, satisfied with the results those thoughts were having. His own arousal twitched to life at the idea of pleasing Zen. 

“Then that’s what I’ll do for you.” The car had stopped, chauffeur knocked on the window then opened the door. Jumin calmly exited the vehicle, Zen stumbled out still red in the face. Poor driver knew exactly what went on in the back of his car.

There was no rush once they got inside the house. Zen grabbed Jumin by the hand and led him to the bedroom, but let Jumin take his time in getting situated. He knew that it had been several weeks since he last penetrated Jumin, so he’d have to be careful in preparing him. The lube was in the bathroom, almost forgotten. By the time he gone to get it, Jumin was half naked, his shirt and suit pants haphazardly strewn on the floor. 

Zen frowned. “I wanted to do that. And since when do you settle for your clothes to not be folded perfectly?”

“What are you gonna do about it? Wasn’t it wrong of me to start without you?” Jumin purred suggestively, his eyes going half-lidded in a way that drove Zen mad. “Are you going to punish me?”

That did it. Zen walked across the room, purpose in his eyes and an erection in his hand. He dropped onto the bed, pulling Jumin to stand in between his legs. Looking up into his grey eyes, he whispered commands.

“Put on a show for me. I want you to touch yourself, exactly how you wish I would. Got it?”

Jumin nodded, he knew what he wanted. Though it may be a little embarrassing, it would be easy to look past.

He palmed his erection through his soft boxers, the soft fabric teasing the sensitive skin. Zen’s legs spread around him as he leaned back; he smirked as he enjoyed the sight. Jumin’s breath hitched as he slipped the shorts down, just enough to uncover the head of his cock. It was leaking with anticipation, his fingers slid around the slit to gather precum. Zen only participated enough to tug the shorts down, making Jumin very naked for him. 

Moaning a little with excitement, Jumin put his left hand on his dick, stroking it slowly. His eyes never wavered from Zen’s, he stared intensely as he brought his right leg up on to the bed. The finger he’d covered in precum slowly, teasingly moved to his tiny hole. Jumin never masturbated with his ass, like Zen did. His hole was impossibly tight as he slid the slim digit inside, gasping a little at the feeling. It was tense, sending slight pain up his backside.  _ Breathe _ , he thought to himself, then relaxed around the intrusion. 

Zen’s breath hitched at the sight. Jumin was pleased to see that, and his eyes fell to the crotch of Zen’s jeans. He loved the evident bulge that he found there. It encouraged him to keep going, to add another finger and dig in. He found it almost too easily, his prostate. Gasping, he ran the fingers over the tight bundle of nerves. 

Zen reached a hand down, palming his erection through his pants.

“Talk to me, Jumin...how does that feel?” 

Letting out a small moan, he answered. “So good...but not as good as you would feel.”

“Fuck,” Zen breathed. “I can barely believe you’re doing this...you’re such a little slut sometimes.”

Zen’s words egged Jumin on, making him curl his fingers faster and stroke himself harder. He wanted to cum, wanted to feel that release and satisfy Zen so that he would fuck him. It grew, that fire inside him. Over and over, his prostate was touched and tortured deliciously in a display of hidden desire. 

“Zen-please.” Jumin begged through his moans and soft panting, feeling even more desperate after seeing Zen’s reaction. His mouth curled into a smirk, and his finger slid down the zipper of his pants. 

“Keep going. You look so beautiful.” The dress pants fell around his ankles, hand found the curve of his cock once more. Jumin knew, he was preparing to fuck him. Relief would come soon, he just had to follow the next few orders and receive what he so desperately wanted from Zen. 

Those ruby eyes stared, shameless and unwavering. For the longest time, Zen was silent, only taking in the gorgeous creature in front of him and letting his orgasm climb. Jumin whined more, letting out what might have normally been carefully held back. Once he felt the telltale rising pleasure in his lower belly get way too high, he let out a warning.

“Zen-!”

“Stop. Hands off.” Zen’s voice rang out sharply, forcing Jumin to obey out of pure surprise. He beckoned with his finger for Jumin to climb on top of him.

“You’re mine to touch now, Jumin.” Pulling said man on top of him, his long slender fingers immediately went to work. They lifted to Jumin’s mouth, wanting to be sucked and lubed up. He immediately obeyed, eyes going half-lidded in desire and need while three fingers gently entered his mouth. Once they were thoroughly covered in spit, Zen brought his hand down to prod gently against Jumin’s ass. Relishing in the reaction he got, he pushed two in and began scissoring. Even though Jumin had fingerfucked himelf to near orgasm previously, Zen wanted to make sure himself that he was ready.

“Zen, really I’m ready-mmph!” Jumin’s words were cut off by Zen’s left hand smacking his ass hard enough to leave a bright pink mark on his usually porcelain skin. 

“You’re ready when I say,” he warned, then resumed the action. When he was finally pleased, Jumin’s hole was red and surely would have no complaints when he was actually fucked. 

No need for condoms, and he knew Jumin liked it raw. Zen pulled him closer, pressing their chests together and then guided his cock towards the waiting ass. With this position, he could feel every hitch in Jumin’s breath, every moan that he attempted to hide. 

Jumin exhaled on his way down, letting out a small whine when he bottomed out. Zen’s cock was very thick, stretching him more than those pianist fingers. The tip brushed his prostate when he pulled back up, forcing more moans from his throat. 

Zen groaned; the tight heat around him felt impossibly good. Jumin brought his lips to his, brushing a hint of a kiss there. A few stray brown locks fell into Zen’s eyes, but he pushed them back. He wanted to look into his lover’s eyes while fucking him senseless. They were deep, grey and unyielding to whatever emotions he was subject to. 

Zen was determined to change that. 

Sitting up, he hooked his arms under Jumin’s shoulders and wrapped them tightly around his torso. Taking a moment to become more accustomed to the ass gripping his cock, he moved to Jumin’s neck, to leave little bites and hickeys there. They had yet to really start fucking, but it still felt unbearably good for Zen. He wanted more, needed the feeling of being completely inside of Jumin. 

His hips snapped.

Jumin cried out, the muscles in his arm flexing as he gripped Zen’s back. One single thrust put so much pressure on his prostate, he felt unraveled. The pace Zen set was quick, perfectly rhythmic. He stopped wondering whether or not Jumin was ready for it, and just took what was rightfully his. 

“Z-Zen!” Jumin mewled loudly, the pleasure ripped through his body mercilessly. His eyes squeezed shut, lips open in a series of uncontrollable moans. 

“Yes-nhh-moan for me Jumin. Let me know how much you love this.” Zen’s red eyes followed every curve of Jumin’s body, every flat ridge of muscle he possessed, every smooth expanse of pale skin. The sounds of their sex filled the air, soft slapping and wet noises. Jumin’s body looked so beautiful, opened up around Zen’s. He groaned at the lovely sight, leaving more hot kisses down the already marked neck in front of him.

“I want you, Zen...please fuck me harder! I want it!” Jumin’s words flipped some switch inside of Zen. The fact that Jumin had  _ actually  _ obeyed his words for once drove him crazy. Using newfound strength, Zen flipped Jumin on his back onto the bed, simultaneously pushing himself on top. All the time, his cock remained buried in Jumin’s ass. 

The new, more intimate position meant that spot in Jumin was abused even more. Zen resumed his harsh fucking, loving the reactions he got. Pleasure tightened in Jumin’s groin, even though he wished the moment would last longer. He wanted to feel that cock splitting him open until it physically hurt. Yet, the orgasm pushed closer to the surface.

“Zen!” He cried out a warning as the tightness built dangerously high. Zen fucked him harder, carefully watching his face. Jumin’s hips rolled erratically, until his moans reached a peak and cum spilled from the tip of his swollen cock. It landed on his stomach, making even louder smacking sounds when Zen continued fucking him. His ass tightened incredibly around the cock in him-

Zen came with a loud growl. 

Jumin’s ass felt so good, he shuddered as his release left him. His orgasm was inevitable, how could he not cum when Jumin felt so tight around him? Hips pounded against Jumin’s legs until there was no energy left to be spent. The hot cum burned Jumin’s insides as they both relaxed, trying to catch their breathing. 

“Jumin-nhf-”Zen pulled his sticky cock out of the exhausted man below him. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! requests for future works are accepted.


End file.
